UpChucked
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot! Four of the Misfits hold a contest with very messy results. Warning: lots of up-chucking. Read and Review please!


**Up-Chucked**

**Hello, fans! L1701E here! I was inspired to adapt a scene from _Family Guy_, because I love that show. I hope you all like it. I will warn you, you may find it a bit gross. But I hope you find it funny anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. All others by Marvel or Hasbro. Idea was inspired by a work of Seth MacFarlane. And here's your quote: "You didn't mention no Great Circuiting!" - Frylock, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_**

**The Pit**

Four members of the GI Joe-raised group of mutant wards known as the Misfits were sitting around in the living room. They also each had a bucket with them. Those four were: Lance Alvers, the geokinetic codenamed Avalanche. Pietro Maximoff, the hyperactive hyper-vain speedster called Quicksilver. St. John Allerdyce, the completely mad Australian pyrokinetic who answered to Pyro. The final one was Frederick J. Dukes, the Texan immovable powerhouse men called the Blob. The four young mutants had bottled of Ipecac, an emetic substance. ***** They were having a Misfit-style contest.

"Okay, you guys." Lance grinned. "Now, whichever one of us can last the longest without puking is going to get that last piece of pie in the fridge."

"This is gonna be easy for me to win." Pietro smirked cockily, leaning back on the couch. "You all might was well pack it in now."

"Don't be too sure, mate." John smirked. "I got this one in the bag!"

"I don't think so, you guys." Fred laughed. "I'm the Blob. I got a cast-iron stomach!"

"You have to have one of those to withstand BA's cooking." Pietro muttered.

"Alright, alright." Lance quieted down his teammates. "Let's just do this. On the count of three, we all chug down the bottles of the stuff, okay?" Fred, John, and Pietro nodded. "Alright. Let's do it. One...two..."

"Wait, is it _on_ three or _after_ three?" John blinked. "I mean, I know you said on three and all, but it ends up people say three, _then_ drink, which kinda defeats the purpose of telling people to do it _on_ threeOW!" The Australian mutant grumbled as Pietro smacked him upside the head.

"Just drink when everyone else does, John." Lance sighed. "Okay, let's do it! One...two...three!" The four boys chugged down the ipecac. "Ahhh. Now...we wait." The four young mutants kept in their seats for about a minute or so. "So, how's everyone doing?"

"I'm doing alright." Pietro shrugged.

"A-okay, mate!" John grinned, giving the 'okay' sign.

"Feeling good here." Fred smiled, settling into his armchair.

"Alright, alright, that's good." Lance grinned in approval. "You know, I've had some of that pie, and it is delicious. You know, Cover Girl actually made that herself. Who would've thought she could pull it off-!" Lance grabbed his bucket and hurled into it.

"Oh, one out already!" John laughed.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't last." Pietro chortled, slapping his knee. "Looks like he ain't gonna get thatAGH!" The silver-haired speedster grabbed his bucket and vomited into it.

"Hey, I'm starting to feel funny." John admitted, frowning on his stomach.

"I feel just fine." Fred shrugged. "I told you guys. Cast-iron stomach! Ya can't beat the OH GOD-!" Fred puked into his bucket. "Ohhhhh..."

"Alright!" John whooped. He leapt up out of his chair and started dancing in celebration. "I win! I win! I win! I get to eat that pie-!" John let out a stream of vomit.

"BLARGH!" Pietro puked again. "Oh God! Why didn't anyone tell me that it'd be like this?" He screamed before he vomited again.

"Oh God, my insides are on fire!" Lance screamed in pain, clutching his stomach as he fell to the floor. "BLUGGG!" He vomited again.

"No, no please..." Pietro begged. "No more. Don't puke in front of me, you're gonna make me-BLEEARGH!"

"Oh God, what's going on? Whadda we do-BLURRRGH!" John puked.

"Call Lifeline!" Fred yelped. "We need him here now-BLAAAARGH!" Fred vomited on the floor. Lance staggered to his feet.

"Cover Girl!" Lance screamed. "Roadblock! Shipwreck! Somebody get in here and BLEURRRRGH!" The force of Lance's latest vomiting session sent him back to the floor. "What'd we eat?"

"Okay...okay..." Pietro panted heavily. "I think I'm alright. I'll see if I can get some help BLAAAAGH!"

"I don't wanna!" John whimpered, rocking back and forth on the couch, covering his eyes. "I don't wanna know I don't wanna know I don't wanna BLEURRGH!" He vomited on the couch.

"Pietro!" Lance yelped. "Pietro, I need you to hold my hair, I'm gonna BLAARGH!" Pietro grabbed Lance's hair and held it as the geokinetic vomited on the carpet. The speedster then found himself puking on Lance as the two teens collapsed to the floor. Fred and John then both vomited one last time. The four teens found themselves in a mess. Despite their buckets, there was still vomit all over the floor. The four Misfits were on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Oh, my stomach..." John whimpered.

"Why did we even _do_ this?" Pietro whined. "My poor tummy..."

"My insides are on fire..." Fred whimpered.

"I need a doctor..." Lance groaned. Lila Cheney walked into the room and gaped at the mess.

"Oh, holy-!" She gasped. "What happened here?" The four boys only vomited in response.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

*** - An emetic substance is any substance that can induce vomiting. **


End file.
